


GOC2020-Invitation

by Miss_Amby



Series: Good Omens Birthday 2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: GOC2020, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Amby/pseuds/Miss_Amby
Summary: First fic in my Good Omens Celebration!  Prompt was invitation.  Newt and Anathema get something in the mail.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Birthday 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Good Omens Celebration Birthday Edition





	GOC2020-Invitation

**Summer, Tadfield, 2025**

Newt sighed to himself as he sidestepped his daughter’s tricycle on his way to check the mail. He shuffled through it as he walked back into Jasmine Cottage. It was all the normal papers, bills and junkmail for the exception of one envelope.

Shutting the door behind him he pressed a kiss to Anathema’s cheek as she washed the dishes.

“What came in today?”

“Letter from Aziraphale.”

“Oh! It’s been awhile since he’s written, what are Crowley and him up to now?”

He didn’t answer right away and she wiped her hands off and went over to him, wondering what had made him so quiet.

It was whatever the mail from Aziraphale was. The outer envelope was laying on the table with the familiar handwriting on it, with an inner envelope beside it. On the outer envelope was a sticker with their initials intertwined. The inner envelope was different. 

Anathema picked it up and looked at the seal. It was different from the ones Azirahpale had sent in the past. Those ones had been marked in grey with his signet ring design in it. This one was a pair of wings pointed up with a snake curling around them pressed into the gold colored wax. There was also a pair of feathers in the wax, one snow white and the other dark as night.

She placed the envelope back on the table and leaned over to read over her husband’s shoulder. It was an illuminated manuscript, with apple boughs in bloom woven together surrounding the text. The message inside was in Aziraphale’s handwriting, and Anathema could understand why 

  
  


**_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_ **

**_Anthony J. Crowley_ **

**_And_ **

**_Aziraphale_ **

**_The 10th of May, 2026_ **

**_4:00 o’clock in the afternoon_ **

**_The garden behind our cottage_ **

**_South Downs, Sussex_ **

  
  
  


“Well this is a surprise.” She pushed her glasses up before plucking the invitation out of Newt’s hands and pinning it to the fridge.

“I thought they were already married.”

“From what Crowley’s told me it hasn’t been safe. Or at least Aziraphale’s version of safe. Trust me, I got to hear all about their first kiss that wasn’t for a greeting when it happened after he woke up from his quarantine nap. Honestly, I’m surprised that it’s so soon. I’d have thought that Aziraphale would want to go a bit slower.”

Newt smiled and kissed his wife, “With love you go whatever speed is there. If he’s feeling safe now then let’s be happy for them. I’m sure it’s probably going to be one of the most interesting weddings we have been to, and that’s including ours.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at that, “Well, no matter what we know the weather will be miraculously perfect that day.”*

*And it was, but that’s a story for another day

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens was created by Neil Gaiman and Sir Terry Pratchett
> 
> Cites used for research:  
> History of Wedding Invitations:  
> https://www.shineweddinginvitations.com/blog/introduction-a-brief-history-of-wedding-invitations/
> 
> Wax Seals: http://www.gavethat.com/2013/02/secret-language-of-wax-seals.html
> 
> I had a very pretty font for the invitation but then I couldn't get it to work right :(


End file.
